


West of Weird and Far, Far Away

by astralelegies



Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, oh well, probably too long to be a drabble honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralelegies/pseuds/astralelegies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines Family, plus Wendy and Soos, watch the Force Awakens during a movie marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West of Weird and Far, Far Away

The night air was suspiciously silent, the stars hung low in the sky, and the Pines twins were finishing their preparations for the Mystery Shack Movie Night Extravaganza. Mabel had on her most festive cinéaste sweater (the one with the three-dimensional giant monster coming out of a crocheted screen), and Dipper had managed to talk Ford into making an appearance. Grunkle Stan had been locked in his bedroom all day working on what he ominously referred to as “the Plan.” There were candy bars and popcorn and enough sugary beverages to keep dentists in business for the rest of time. It was going to be _perfect_.

At exactly 7:06pm Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Ford were crowded around the living room’s tiny television debating what to watch first.

Mabel held up a disc proudly. “ _Pony Heist 2_! We are definitely watching this.”

Wendy rolled her eyes. “No way. The only good part about the first one was hearing about how you broke into the theater. I vote we start with _Alien_.”

“That movie is too scientifically inaccurate,” Ford said. “That’s why I propose we commence this endeavor with my collection of fascinating documentaries on the space-time continuum.”

Dipper gave him a high-five. “I second that.”

Mabel stuck out her tongue. “Documentaries are for loses.” She and Wendy grimaced at each other.

“What about you, Soos?” Dipper asked.

He shrugged agreeably. “I’ll watch whatever you dudes watch.”

“I’ve got a movie we can all enjoy.” Grunkle Stan produced a nondescript case from the pocket of his suit. “I now present _Star Wars: the Force Awakens_!”

There was an awed silence.

“Um, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said, “that movie hasn’t even come out on DVD yet.”

“Details,” Grunkle Stan scoffed. “So whaddya say? Are we watching this totally legally procured nerd movie or not?”

Two minutes later they were singing along to the opening theme.

“Why is that space dude flirting with that other space dude while they’re running for their lives?” Mabel whispered loudly.

“Shh,” Dipper hissed, “I can’t hear what they’re saying.”

“This movie is definitely inaccurate,” Ford mumbled, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Hey Mr. Pines,” Soos said, “if we were in this movie, you’d be Han Solo and I’d be Chewbacca.”

“Hmph,” said Grunkle Stan.

“Kylo Ren is a wimp,” Wendy muttered. “Captain Phasma seems alright though.”

“So what was your favorite part?” Dipper asked when it was over.

Wendy grinned at him. “Dude, Rey was _awesome_. She’s totally the best Star Wars character since Princess Leia.”

“I identified rather closely with Luke,” Ford said softly.

Mabel looked at the other Pines brother with concern. “Grunkle Stan, are you…crying?”

“No.” He turned his back to her. “I’m not crying. You’re crying. I’m not sad about Han Solo being dead. I have allergies.”

Soos patted him on the shoulder. “There, there, Mr. Pines. Darth Maul came back from the dead, and he got sliced in half.”

“Cop out,” Grunkle Stan muttered.

“Well I liked Finn,” Mabel announced, “he seemed friendly.”

“Having an ex-Stormtrooper as one of the main characters does add an interesting dynamic,” Dipper agreed.

“Who’s up for watching it again?” Ford asked.

So they did.


End file.
